


Lamb In A Lion’s Cage

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is sub, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Bondage, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: Y/n is young woman discovering her sexual identity ends up in interesting situations. Now she is having affair with both hot bad boy and sweet and seemly innocent girl of her own age. One day, she gets caught... and gets punishment y/n won’t forget.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, Reader/Original Female Character - Relationship, Reader/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Reader/Undisclosed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Lamb In A Lion’s Cage

After that night, my feelings were all over the place. I was drifting into somekind of relationship with her as well. I spent my nights switching between them, sometimes sleeping with him and then her. I wasn’t sure if they knew about each other or not, but they both grew a bit possessive of me. I felt trapped in this weird triangle drama, I never even imagined that my life would be this way. Beautyful girl and hot, but impulsive guy fighting for my dominance. I was just a normal girl, no-one special. It felt bit overwhelming. I wasn’t used to be in center of a attention. Back in school, no-one really wasn’t interested in me or asked me on a dates. I was quite shy, plain girl, who faded into the background. I really wasn’t that into romance, or sex. I thought that I wanted to wait for The One, before I did anything. And now I was having sexual relationship with both guy and a girl. With her, we hanged around like before, but behind closed doors, she teached me how to please her and in turn, she gave me something amazing back. Her skin were so soft and those lips, I was like in a heaven with her. With him, it was more obvious, that we didn’t spend whole night together. He still acted indifferently towards me, he was blunt and cold. We didn’t had much conversation during the deed and after he had finished, he left me just laying there. My feelings towards him had died a little, but still my heart ached everytime he touched me or was pounding into me. 

One late evening, I was awoken in middle of the night and couldn’t sleep. I left my room and went in to the corridor, when I spotted light and voices coming from the another room. It was hers. I tiptoed closer, careful not to make too much sound and peeked in from crack of the door. What I saw, was bit shocking that I just freezed. She was wearing just her nightgown and being held by the throath against the wall by him. She seemed in lot of a pain.  
”You bitch. I know what you have been doing with her.” He growled, squeezing her neck tighter. She had squinted her eyes shut tight and was already wheezing for the air.  
”(Y/n is free to do... what she wants. And she wants to be with me.” She answered, gasping for air in between the words.  
”I saw her first. I made her my bitch. You goddamn hoe need to learn to keep your hands off my things.” He hissed, then smirking a bit, as her gown was sliding down her shoulders as she struggled.  
”Or maybe you need a man to fuck you hard, that you’ll leave my bitches alone.” He remarked, turning from hostile to more predatory. His other hand moved between her tigh and before it snaked into her undies, I stepped in to prevent her getting raped and / or killed.  
”You are talking about me, right?” I asked, holding my hands close to my chest. I felt horrible, that she got in danger because of me. He immediately let go off her throath, causing her to drop on the floor on her knees, gasping for air. He walked closer to me, but I stand my ground.  
”You little bitch.” He growled, hitting me on a cheek. It sting, but I tried to forget the pain and rush to help her.  
”I’m okay.” She said, avoiding my touch. He looked at both of us and honestly, I was scared.  
”You won’t get away with this. Both of you.” He growled. Before I could react, he had already thrown me to the ground. 

As she was unable to react from the pain, he attacked me in a turn. He climbed on top of me and started choking me hard. I heard her week voice coming from some far away, when I was already losing my conciouness.  
”You fucking whore.” I heard him curse. Then I heard faint, girl’s voice coming from the background.  
”Let her go. I’m one to blame.” She said, clearly weak, but brave.  
”I’ll do whatever you want, but don’t hurt her. Please.” She pleaded. Her dress were bit teared and her make up was a mess. Still she looked so pretty. So genuine. He slowly released my throath from his tight grip and got up from top of me.  
”Consider yourself lucky, bitch. Your whore of a girlfriend is willing to pay for your sins.” He walked towards her and I felt stab in to my heart again. No, I didn’t want this to happen. She didn’t looked that afraid any more, when he pushed her to the ground on her knees. I could just watch, as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his half flacid dick. He wasn’t patient and invaded her small mouth with single thrust. She squinted her eyes tightly shut, saliva staining her chin as she struggled to take more of him.  
”Ah, you suck me like you have taken cock before, haven’t you?” He chuckled, holding her by her hair. She tried her best to lick and suck the shaft. Maybe she thought that he would let her go if she got him off quickly.  
”Ahh, thats enough. I won’t let you off the hook that easily. Bend over.” He then said, pulling out and slapping her cheek with his now hard dick.  
”But...” she tried to protest, but he didn’t take no for an answer. He yanked her by the hair down the ground and pinned her down. I wanted to intervene, but I knew it was futile.  
”Look at you, you got a bit wet from sucking me.” He teased, moving behind her and removing her panties.  
”Are you sure you like just pussy, sweetie?” He cooed, sinisterly. He was clearly enjoying humilating her. He leaned closer, sinking his fingers right into her. His other hand snaked around her throath. Her eyes tried to focus in me, fighting if she felt pain, embarassement or pleasure.  
”Y/n... please, come here...” she asked and I felt that it was least I could do. Comfort her. I crawled closer. 

He quietly withdrew his fingers, now wet from her fluids and positioned his shaft on her opening.  
”Please, kiss me.” She asked with half open lips. I looked her straight into the eyes and leaned closer. The moment my tongue invaded her mouth, he penetrated her from the behind.  
”Umh!” She gasped, swallowing moans in our kiss. My tongue moved gently in her mouth, trying to calm her down and swallow her moans. He started to move his hips, pushing further into her with every thrust. I could almost feel the electric shocks running in her body through our lips.  
”You both make such a perfect sluts.” He groaned, yanking her by hair. Our lips almost parted, but I sinked deeper into the kiss. Like me and him were fighting over who could dominate. He shoot me a death glance.  
”Y/n, you are next. And I’m not going to be gentle with you.” He warned. My stomach sinked a bit, he meaned what he said. And I was willing to pay the price for her. He kept thrusting into her for a while, growing his speed gradually.  
”Ahh... please don’t... cum in me...” she begged when I released her mouth from mine.  
”As much I would love to, this spunk is reserved for your friend.” He chuckled, now looking at me sinisterely. He finally realeeased his grip of her hair and pulled out. She gasped and fell to the ground. I was too scared to move, even when I wanted to rush to her aid. He smirked to me and just seconds later he jumped on me. Violently he ripped my dress to the shreds and pinned me to the ground.  
”Enjoy the show. And you, you can cry and wriggle as much you like, but I won’t stop.” He warned one last time. I felt familiar wave of the pain, as he shoved his shaft deep into me. It wasn’t sex, it was downright brutal act of violence. He robbed me of every ounce of dignity left, turning me into screaming mess. Or I would have screamed, if his hand hadn’t choked air out of me. He grit his teeth, as his words only amplified how much he hated me.  
”I’m going to use you like this whenever I feel like it, you are nothing more but a worthless cocksleeve for me to ruin.” He cooed, unleashing all his hatred towards me. I kept moaning shamelessly, despite all of this, it felt fucking amazing. I tried to focus on a girl sitting close to us, but all I could do was lewd voices and faces.  
”God you are pathetic bitch. This really turns you on, don’t it?” He growled, starting to fuck me slower but much deeper. He then pushed his fingers on my mouth, collecting all the saliva he could.  
”You know what happens next, don’t you?” He asked with low, husky voice. I nodded when he withdrew his fingers and positioned them closer my ass. I grimazed from the pain, as he inserted his index finger into my tighter hole. He pushed wet digit easily inside me and I yelped from the sudden intrusion. Soon his middle finger followed, streching me open.  
”Ahh!” I whimpered, as he started to fuck me in a same punishing rhytm into my both holes.  
”Fuck how tight and wet you are. You would love to get fucked by two cocks, don’t you, slut?” He provoked. I just moaned in response. Hell, I wouldn’t really cared if some of his men walked outta the door and joined in.  
”Yeah, maybe I’m going to tie you up and have my men have their way with you. I can’t really keep that thirsty bitch all by myself, especially when she is so much of a cumslut.” He groaned, picking up his pace. He was close and so I was I. Right before he came, he pulled out of me and suddenly grabbed the blond girl by her hair and stroked his cock hard, splashing his cum all over her face. She was taken by a surprise, when off-white substance was falling down her cheeks.  
”Ahh I wanted to do that for a long time.” He chuckled, watching as half naked girl wiped her face, dumpfounded. 

”I could keep you too around, under my mercy like this.” He grinned and started dressing up like nothing had ever happened. Blond girl stared at him, but couldn’t get word out of her mouth. She had just been humiliated by him. Like I was, but I didn’t really cared. I loved every attention he gave be, good or bad. Then he turned around and nodded towards me. I felt chills running down my spine.  
”I’m not done with you. You should get some rest before tomorrow, because I’m going to wear you down.” He hissed, tugging me by my hair. Then he let me go, whisking me to the floor. He was like a most addictive drug to me, I just couldn’t get enough of him. My mind was beyond repair, he had infected me way that I could never come back from. Both my body and soul now belonged to him. He could do anything he wanted with me and I could just be in ecstacy over it. 

I woke up when it was still dark. My body ached because of the last night. It always hurt the most morning after, when bruises started to turn in color. I thought that they were marks, how he imprinted me and claimed me as his. He didn’t wanted anyone else to lay their hands on me. He was insanely jealous, while he couldn’t really care crap about me. I was his toy, nothing else. Not girlfriend or even love interest.  
”Awake are we?” I heard familiar, soothing voice. His footsteps were heavy, but balanced when he approached me, holding something in his hands. He then crouched closer to me.  
”Put hands behind your back.” He commanded with strong, authorative tone. I complied instantly and he tied my hands tightly against my back. He had done this so many times already. Next he pulled out blindfold and tied it around my head, covering my eyes with pitchblack fabric. I flinched a bit.  
”You can now choose if you are going to be a good girl and not to scream, if I’m not going to gag you.” I heard his voice somewhere close to me. I nodded in response. I then felt his hands on my body, as he bended me over the bed.  
”I promised last night that I wasn’t done with you. You are going have to prove how much of slut you are so that I just don’t get bored with you and throw you away.” He continued, forcibly invading his fingers into my pussy. I bit my lip, it hurt more than it gave me pleasure. He then withdrew his fingers, replacing them with something bigger and rounder. It felt cold against my skin, so it wasn’t his cock. He thrusted it deeper into me, giving away that it was vibrator.  
”Aah!” I gasped, as object thrusted deeper into me in medium speed. My legs flinched, when he grew up toy’s speed, familiar knot building quickly in my lower stomach.  
”You are already close, aren’t you?” He questioned, clicking up the speed. I couldn’t answer, as I climaxed. Toy still in me I rode down my orgasm and after it passed, he withdrew the vibrator, making lewd, slick sounds. I could feel my cunt still clenching.  
”Ah, if you come that quickly, you won’t stand the night I have planned for you.” He scolded. Without giving me breather, he teased my tighter hole next. I couldn’t really regonize right away, what penetrated me slowly but firmly in to my ass.  
”Haah!” I gasped, as I felt his hips slamming against my round backside.  
”You are still too tight for your own good.” He moaned, as he was doing me from the behind. He kept thrusting deep in to me for a while and then picked up the vibrator again, pushing it back into my wet pussy. Device was still slick with my fluids.  
”Mmh!” I gasped, biting my teeth against the blanket. Saliva and my juices stained the mattress, as he turned the power twofold. His thrusts became more sloppy, as he was close to climax so was I. He came inside me with low groan, coating my tight walls with his thick cum. Just seconds later I came too, tightening around the vibrator in me.  
”Good girl, y/n.” He cooed, withdrewing it from me and next I felt him touching my lips with it.  
”Clean it.” He commanded. I did as he told, wrapping my tongue around it and sucked the device in my mouth.  
”Yeah, just like that.” He groaned, burying his cock into my pussy.  
”You are going to get all your holes filled soon. Might as well practice a little.” He almost whispered. 

He pounded into me sloppily, praising how needy for a cock I was as I moaned against the object in my mouth. My legs were still shaking, overstimulation were turning to unpleasant.  
”Just one more and I’ll give you breather.” He cooed, pulling toy with a loud ’pop’ from my lips and teased me with it again.  
”Mmh... I-I can’t...” I mumbled as strong current against my clit downright hurt. I tried to wriggle to avoid it hitting me straight to the nerv, but I was bound immobile. Still, friction along with him sliding in and out of me with slow pace started to quickly feel good. Way too good.  
”Mmh...” I groaned, as my peak builded fast again and exploded in seconds. He withdrew toy instantly, as my legs gave in and I collapsed. Just then I registered that he had pulled out of me, leaving white mess behind. I rode out my orgasm, cum dripping out of me, staining the sheets. I was gasping loudly for air, my stomach convulsed as my pussy kept spasming.  
”Oh, your legs won’t support you? But I didn’t even went all out on you.” I heard him spoke. Then he leaned closer, biting my ear.  
”I just lubed my bitch up, ready to take my men, one after another.” I bit my lip. He was really going to go through with this punishment. First I thought he was just joking around. No, he was serious.  
”And you are going to please them just how they want.” His tone changed as he grabbed me by my hair and jerked my head up. Next something invaded my partly open lips, pushing large girth into my mouth. Oh god, I was already been watched by his men. It certainly wasn’t his cock which already pushed my jaw apart.  
”Dare to bite me.” I heard low voice. I couldn’t see a thing.  
”She won’t. I ensure that.” He replied with strict voice from which I knew he meant business.  
”Oh, and you can call her slut. This fucking whore loves it.” He said as I felt someone mounting me from behind.  
”You should see yourself right now, bitch.” He spat as two strangers penetrated me from both ends. One cock filled my mouth, while another streched my pussy, making me feel so full. Neither of them were small.  
”Mmh...” I moaned quietly against flesh in my tongue.  
”This bitch sure is tight.” Man behind me groaned. He was still adjusting his lenght in me.  
”Yeah, but you can be as rough as you want with y/n. This slut won’t break even she looks fragile. In fact, rougher you are with her, harder she cums.” I heard His voice suddenly.  
”I have trained y/n well. She should submit to you easily.” He continued and jerked me by my hair suddenly.  
”Suck him.” He commanded, guiding my head, forcing me to take more of stranger’s lenght in my mouth.  
”You are going to please a lot of my men tonight so you better get more enthusiatic.” He scolded me with low, harsh voice. He wasn’t afraid to punish me, if I behaved in a wrong way. So I complied, wrapping my tongue around warm flesh and licking it underneath at first. It was hard to concenrate giving a pleasure to one guy, while another was hammering into me from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote about her rendervouz with both of them before what happens in this story, but I’ll maybe but those here separately. Or then not.


End file.
